So in love with the step sister
by snixxxxtana1
Summary: Brittany's mom married Santana's Dad and they end up falling in love, getting hurt, and struggle to keep the family together. Very first Fan fiction hopefully it's good. [WARNING] Brittany G!P
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, I decided to write a fan fiction on Brittany and Santana being Step sisters and end up falling in love because they don't have that many out and I am INLOVE with those stories. Warning: Brittany G!P

**So in love with the stepsister!**

**Prologue **

So, I'm Santana Lopez the hot eighteen year old that is one of the most popular bitches at McKinley High School; I am the Queen B along with my sidekick Quinn "Lucy Q" Fabray. That all went straight to hell when my dad up and leaves for a year and comes back married to some lady named Susan Pierce and has a daughter my age named Brittany Pierce. Top all that off they are moving in with me and my dad and that Brittany girl has to share a room with me! With me now how the hell am I going to get my Mack on she is going to be such pain in my ass for the rest of my life. I was walking home from school so I can finally meet this Brittany and Susan Pierce and I can't help but think my life fucking sucks!

10 minutes later I arrive home and put all my school crap in my room and come back down seeing by far one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. "Uhh.. Hey, Hi I'm Santana you must be my new step mom?" I asked nervously.

The woman giggles and shakes her head no. "No Silly, I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce not to be mistaken for Brittany Spears." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

I shake her hand and the second our hands touch I feel tingles run all over my arms and where are hand is touching my hand.

I smile shyly at her and think. "Well fuck, today everything will not be the same!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, I am well aware of that fan fiction hate before love! I know I read it and I love that story. I am trying to make this fan fiction of mine original. I just wanted more Step Sibling Romance Fan fictions out. That is all I'm trying to do.

**Chapter 1:**

**3 months later...**

**Santana P.O.V!**

I woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night crying and I felt the bed dip gasping when I felt someone wrap her arm around my waist.

"Brittany." I whispered.

"Shh. It's okay I got you." Brittany whispered into my ear and held onto me tighter. I close my eyes and felt softest lips on the back of my neck that makes me shudder. We both end up falling asleep in each other's arms and I have never felt more safe and protected in my life.

I woke up having a smile on my face and then remembered about last night and how Brittany is currently wrapped around me while her forehead is pressed against the back of my neck.

"_I am so in love with girl what the hell is wrong with me" _I thought in my head until I felt something poking my back and scrunched my eyebrows together not knowing what that was. So I gently turn around facing Brittany not waking her up and look down on where I thought I felt something pointy. So I slide my hand down to the waistband of her sweet pants and down further feeling a bulge.

"What the fuck?" I gasp and lightly squeeze it making sure it is exactly what I think it is.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

"_Mmm baby right there." I moaned looking down at Santana as her hand goes up and down my shaft. I moan louder and thrust up in to Santana's hand._

All the sudden I am woken up and I moan "Santana." Feeling her hand actually on my penis and my eyes go wide and I jump up out of Santana's bed and run into the bathroom.

"Britt!" Santana yells following after me.

"Britt I don't care okay I don't care that you're a chick with a dick!" Santana says muffled against the door that is standing between us.

"I think, I think I am in love with you." Santana whispers. I had to lay my head against the door to actually catch what she says and swallows a lump in my throat so I slowly open the door to let Santana in.

Santana walks in and closes the door looking at the ground and whispers. "I'm in love with you Brittany." I take a step toward Santana and place my hand on her cheek and caress it making her look into my eyes and smiles shyly feeling all kinds of unicorns jumping in my tummy while looking at Santana's eyes then down toward her lips.

Santana leans in and I feel myself leaning in licking my lips in anticipation. Our breaths are hitting each other's lips.

**Knock Knock** "Britty Sweetie are you in there?" My mother asks through the door and I rest my forehead against Santana's looking straight into her eyes trying to calm her down cus I see her freaking out.

"Oh okay, well your girlfriend is on the phone" she says and ruins the moment.

" You have a fucking Girlfriend Brittany?" Santana hisses and backs away from me. I walk back to her and grab her hand but she yanks her arm away before I can touch her.

" Yes, but I didn't know you loved me! And I love her. San we are step sisters do you think we would ever be in a relationship?" I asked and sighed.

"You know what, I take what I said back. I don't know what I was thinking." Santana said as her voice cracked. Santana goes to open the bathroom door and pauses. "Your girlfriend is waiting on the phone for you." She whispers and walks out the bathroom leaving me torn between her and my girlfriend.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I am so fucking livid, really what the hell I tell the girl I am in love with her she doesn't say it back was about to kiss me then I find out she has a girlfriend! Ugh! We been living together in the same room for a while now and she yet has mentions that to me feel so fucking stupid. Oh she is going to want me sooner or later!

I smirk and get ready for school putting my cheerios uniform on, putting my hair in a high pony, and putting on my lip-gloss. Walking downstairs for school I kiss my daddy and Susan on the cheek.

"Bye Guys!" I yell and glare at Brittany looking at me while she is talking on the phone to I presume to be her girlfriend well soon to be ex girlfriend.

On my way to school I send a text to Finn.

**To Finn: do me a huge favor Finny!**

**From Finn: What do you want Satan?**

**To Finn: Make out with me under the bleachers when the bell rings for first period.**

**From Finn: Why would I want to do that?**

**To Finn: If you do, I will play nice with Berry and even hook you two up!**

**From Finn: Fine Deal!**

Smirking arriving to school and walks over toward the bleachers where the couch is underneath the bleachers waiting for Finn to arrive. I take my phone out and send Brittany a text.

**To Brittany: Meet me under the bleachers when the bell for school to start. Pretty please (;**

**From Brittany: K see u in a bit.**

After receiving the text from Brittany I nervously wait for Finn to arrive as well as Brittany.

"Hey" Finn says walking up to me. I arch an eyebrow and look Finn up and down as he sits beside me on the couch "Are you ready?"

Finn nods and I hear the bell ring in the distance but not seeing Brittany anywhere so I just jump for it and kiss Finn hard slowly getting on top of him. He wraps his arms around my back and I feel him sliding his hand to my ass and squeezing it causing me to moan sliding my tongue in his mouth. I slide my hand down his body to his crouch and squeeze his dick through his pants and smirks when I feel his penis growing. I started undoing his belt actually getting into making out with him.

"Get off of him Santana." I hear from behind me. Finn jumps and pushes me off of him and he runs away back to the school.

"Brittany." I say seriously.

"Santana." She says without any emotion.


End file.
